GERMAN Must everything you do make me wanna smile?
by miiley
Summary: Nach Zehn langen Jahren, reißt Miley gemeinsam mit ihrer besten Freundin Nora nach Tulsa,Oklahoma um den Sommer mit ihren Cousin Two-Bit zu verbringen. Miley trifft auf ihren alten Freund Sodapop doch es läuft nich alles so wie es sein sollte...
1. Wieder in Tulsa

Sommer 1966

„Die Tür ist offen!" hörte ich eine männliche Stimme schreien, „sie können rein kommen!"  
Mit großer Mühe versuchte ich eine Hand frei zu bekommen, um die Tür zu öffnen. „Two-Bit, wo bleiben deine Manieren?" fragte ich sarkastisch. „Mi…Miley?" seine Augen öffneten sich weit. „Wie…?" versuchte er zu fragen, „woher kommst du denn her?" „ Na aus Deutschland!" lachte ich, ließ alle Koffer fallen und stürzte mich auf ihn. Es war ein schönes Gefühl ihn zu umarmen. Eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Freude und zugleich einer Vertrautheit. „Ich hab dich so vermisst", flüsterte er. „Oh Two-Bit, ich dich auch", schluchzte ich, „Es ist so lange her." Er umarmte mich nur noch fester.  
„Ehm Leute, ich will ja nicht stören aber,…". Etwas Dumpfes fiel auf den Boden. „Aber ich stehe hier immer noch mit einem Haufen von Koffern und mein Arm ist schon ganz taub." beschwerte sich eine bekannte Stimme.  
„Oh wer ist denn diese hübsch Dame?" ,scherzte Two-Bit. „ Nein ich meine es ernst, wenn ihr mir nicht bald hilft, fällt mir noch mein linker Arm ab." „ Tut mir leid Nora ich hab dich ja ganz vergessen", entschuldigte ich mich bei ihr. Schließlich befreiten wir sie von dem wirklich schrecklich vielen Koffern, sodass sie auch ihre Umarmung bekam. Erschöpft von den 9 Stunden Flugzeit, setzte ich mich auf die Couch. „Überrascht?", frage ich meinen Cousin. „ Ja… Oh Mann, 10 Jahre sind schon her?" „Ja." „Du hast dich ja richtig verändert, und Nora, du erst!", staunte Two-Bit.  
„Yeah, bin ja mittlerweile schon 18" grinste sie.  
„ Und wie kommt es, das ihr zwei hübschen mitten im Sommer vor meiner Tür steht?"  
„Wir haben in Deutschland Sommerferien,…" „…Und da dachten wir das wir ja den guten alten Two-Bit besuchen könnten", vervollständigte Nora meinen Satz. „ Also so alt bin ich auch nicht!" grinste er.

„Miley, wie geht es deiner Mutter?" fragte er mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den ich hasste. Eine schreckliche Stille kehrte ins Zimmer.  
„Es geht ihr gut!" versuchte ich mir einzubilden, obwohl ich genau wusste das es gelogen war.

1960 Tulsa. Two-Bit, Nora und ich spielten mit den anderen, als mein Vater, uns eilig nach Hause brachte. Er versuchte uns etwas zu erklären, aber ich verstand nicht. Ich sah nur Noras Gesichtsausdruck, welches ich vorhin in Two-Bits sah. Es war ein Ausdruck aus Angst und Traurigkeit. Sie machte mir Angst.  
Mein Vater erhielt einen Anruf aus Deutschland, der weniger erfreulich war. Es ging um meine Mutter, die in Deutschland zurückblieb, da es ihr nicht gut ging. Das wusste ich. Aber ich wusste nicht wie ernst die Lage war. Sie erkrankte an Krebs. Ich war vielleicht mal 6 Jahre alt, ich konnte das nicht verstehen.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich…" entschuldigte sich Matth. „Nein", „es ist nicht deine Schuld." „Wie geht es den anderen?" versuchte ich mich abzulenken.  
„Es geht ihnen gut." Darry's Eltern,… „Ja, wir wissen schon Bescheid." „ Miley's Dad hat es uns erzählt was passiert ist", sagte Nora traurig, „Sie sind,…" „Tod." Vervollständigte ich den Satz.  
„Yeah." …  
„Wer will Kuchen?" , schrie Two-Bit so laut das ich erschrak. „Soda hat einen vorbeigebracht".  
„Yeah ich." „Ich auch", stimmte mir Nora zu.  
„Wie geht es ihm denn?" frage Nora meinen Cousin, der gerade beschäftigt war den Kuchen in drei, zu teilen. Er war nicht gerade der hellste in der Familie. „ Ja , ganz gut." „ Ach ja und Dally ist auch schon wieder zurück aus NY." „Ach wirklich?" fragte Nora leicht schüchtern. 

Nora ist meine beste Freundin. Sie ist für mich und Two-Bit wie eine Schwester, die wir nie hatten. Sie ist richtig hübsch, hat kurze braune Haare, die sie sich jeden Monat wieder anders schneiden lässt. Sie langweilt sich sehr schnell. Ich weis nicht warum, aber bei Büchern ist das nicht der Fall. Wenn sie könnte, würde sie den ganzen Tag lesen. Hingegen zu ihr, lese ich nicht oft. Wenn, dann nur ein Buch was mich anspricht, denn ich bin sehr wählerisch. Schon als Kinder mochten sich Nora und Dally. Er hat sie immer vor allen geärgert aber sich dann heimlich entschuldigt. Sie wusste schon damals das Dally nicht der Kerl war, für denn er sich gibt.

„Yeah", lachte Two-Bit und zwinkerte ihr zu, „Ich glaube wir besuchen sie dann morgen. Ruht euch erst einmal aus, ihr hattet eine lange Reise!"  
Matthew brachte uns in das kleine Gästezimmer. „Hier sieht es ja aus wie vor zehn Jahren!", staunte ich. „Yeah", ist es ok wenn ihr zusammen in einem Bett schläft, ich kann euch gerade nichts besseres anbieten, Sorry." „Ja klar, Nora und ich kuscheln uns schon rein." „Ok, gute Nacht ihr süßen." „Gute Nacht, Math.!" 


	2. Oh meine geliebte Pepsi!

„Guten Morgen Tulsa!", „Wir haben 6.00 Uhr und sie hören „ Love Me Do" von den Beatles!"

„Hmm…", murmelte ich verschlafen und kuschelte mich tiefer in meinen Bett hinein.  
„Love, Love me do…" Ich stellte das Radio lauter und sah mich nach Nora um aber sie schien in der Küche zu sein, da es so himmlisch roch. „You know I love you…", kam es aus dem Radio, „I'll always be true…"  
„So pleeeeease, love me do." stimmte ich verschlafen den Beatles zu.

Ich versuchte mich zu richten als plötzlich etwas ganz schnell ins Zimmer gehuscht kam. Ich konnte mich in dem Moment noch ducken bevor Two-Bit mit Schwung auf das Bett sprang.

„Schnell, verstecke mich! " In diesem Moment kam auch Nora, sie schien ein bisschen verärgert zu sein. „Keith Mathews, wo steckst du?" Langsam steckte er seinen Kopf aus der Decke heraus. „ Sherif ich habe doch nichts verbrochen." „Ach ja? Und warum hängen die Pfannkuchen an der Decke?" Two-Bit grinste und verteidigte sich, „Ich wollte doch nur wissen ob die wirklich kleben bleiben, und ich denke, dass sie es tun!" „Ich glaube, dass dir ein bisschen weniger Micky Mouse nicht schaden würde.", sagte Nora. Sie atmete tief durch und setzte ihr süßestes Lächeln auf, „Miley das Frühstück ist fertig." „ Yeah, ich zieh mich nur schnell an, ". „Bin schon weg", zischte Two-Bit und verschwand genauso schnell wie er kam.

Ich öffnete meinen Koffer und suchte meine taillenlangen Shorts, kombinierte es mit einem weißen T-Shirt und zog die Keds an. Während ich meine langen braunen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz band, betrachtete ich mich zufrieden im Spiegel. Ich bin groß, schlank und gebräunter als alle anderen in der Familie.

„Miley kommst du endlich?", kam Noras stimme aus der Küche. „Ja bin gleich da!", antwortete ich und ging in die Küche.

Als wir endlich zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, planten wir unseren heutigen Tag. „Ich muss heute noch paar Dinge erledigen Girls, kann ich euch bis heute Abend alleine lassen?", fragte Two-Bit. „Ja klar! Solange könnten wir uns die Stadt anschauen.", meinte Nora. „Und uns amerikanisch einkleiden! Wir sind zu Deutsch", scherzte ich. „Okay verlauft euch nicht", grinste Two-Bit und verabschiedete sich.

Nach dem Abwasch verließen wir auch das Haus.  
Es war ein sehr heißer Tag und nach zwei Stunden Dauereinkauf ging uns langsam die Puste aus. „Ich habe so einen Durst Nora hast du vielleicht etwas zu trinken dabei?" „Nope, aber da vorne ist eine Tankstelle. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie deine heißgeliebte Pepsi haben."

Dort angekommen kam uns schon ein Junge entgegen, der gerade an einem Auto rumbastelte. „Hey ihr süßen, was führt euch denn Hierher?". Er trug ein aufgeknöpftes blaues DX Hemd, hatte ein bisschen zu viel Pomade im Haar und grinste uns schief an. Ich und Nora rollten die Augen und liefen an ihm vorbei. „Hey! Wohin des Weges?", rief der Junge uns hinterher. „Wir brauchen nur eine Pepsi, keine dumme Anmache!", lachte ich. „Weist du was Miley ich finde den Jungen ganz sympathisch. Hole du schon mal unsere Pepsi.", meinte Nora.  
„ Ok! Wie du meinst. Bin gleich wieder da!" sagte ich und öffnete die Ladentür.

Ich holte mir aus dem Kühlregal zwei Pepsi Flaschen und wollte bezahlen. Ich suchte gerade meine Geldbörse aus der Tasche als ein Angestellter aus der Tür kam und sich hinter die Kasse stellte.  
„Das macht dann 100 Dollar bitte!" „Wie bitte?!", erschrak ich. Ich hob langsam meinen Kopf und schaute in zwei sehr vertraute Augen. Er hatte strahlend blaue lebendige, tanzende, unbekümmerte lachende Augen, sanft und mitfühlend. Seine Haare waren lang, seidig und glatt. Er hatte sie zurückgekämmt. Er hatte ein feingeschnittenes, sensibles Gesicht. „ Oh, tut mir leid ich habe nur 200 Dollar. Ginge das auch?" fragte ich ihn und lächelte ihm zu. Er lächelte wieder und ließ mich ein paar Sekunden warten, ehe er etwas sagte. „ähm … ja, klar" begann er und schaute mir ununterbrochen in die Augen. Ich wurde leicht rot. Ich versuchte herauszufinden, warum er so schaute und sah an mir herunter. „Ist etwas an mir?" fragte ich ihn leise.  
Er lächelte mich kurz an und ich senkte beschämt den Blick „ Nein, es ist nur,…Du kommst mir so bekannt vor." Ich grinste erleichtert, „Ja du mir auch" und gab ihm die die ein Dollar, die ich schließlich in meiner Geldbörse fand und ging. 

Beim öffnen der Tür kamen mir ein Haufen Mädchen entgegen, die sofort an die Kasse stürmten. Ich blickte noch kurz zurück und schloss die Tür.

„Du warst aber lange da drinnen, gab es wohl was zu gucken?", grinste mich Nora an. Ich lächelte nur und wir liefen zusammen wieder nach Hause. Beim Verlassen der Tankstelle winkte Nora kurz noch dem Jungen zu und schaute mich fragend an. „Was war denn jetzt? Ich hab dich an der Kasse mit einem sehr gutaussehenden Jungen gesehen."  
„Es war irgendwie komisch, er kam mir bekannt vor ich weiß aber nicht woher.", antwortete ich, „Jetzt mal von mir abgesehen, du hast dich ja mit der Schmalzlocke gut verstanden." Nora errötete. „Ja er war ganz nett, hat gefragt ob wir morgen wieder vorbeischauen würden. Er wollte mir seinen Namen nicht nennen. Ich glaub er glaubt ganz fest daran, dass wir wirklich wieder an die Tanke kommen", lachte Sie.

Als wir wieder zu Hause ankamen, legten wir uns vor Erschöpfung hin. Es war ein anstrengender Tag shoppen ist nicht so leicht wie man denkt!


End file.
